Everyone Loves Captain Hook
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Set after the Underworld. Hook discovers how much the others value him. Fluffy one-shot.


Title: Everyone Loves Captain Hook

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen for mild language

Characters/Pairing: Emma/Killian (Hook), Henry, David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, Robin

Description: Set after the Underworld. Hook discovers how much the others value him. Fluffy, one shot

Spoilers: Through 5a

3008 total words

Everyone Loves Captain Hook

Since their return from the Underworld, Emma was extra attentive. The moment Killian entered a room, she'd grab hold. During meals, she would hold his hand or hang on his shoulder. At night, he'd feel her tuck the blanket under his chin, her fingers lingering on his cheek.

He clung to her just as much. Neither one wanted to be separated from the other, not even for a few moments.

After a while they forced themselves back to normal life. Emma went to work, Killian spent time at the docks. There were longer hand holds and lingering looks. They both sighed and watched the other leave.

He overlooked if she was a little overprotective of him. He died after all. Yes, from Emma a little hovering was to be expected.

One evening, after dinner, Emma was on the phone with her Mom, so Killian took this time to be alone with his thoughts. "I think I'll go for a bit of a wander, Love."

She looked at him, panic in her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and nodded.

He smiled and kissed her head. "I won't be gone long. I promise."

"OK. I'll hold off looking for you."

He laughed and headed to the door.

"You've got twenty minutes, Pirate, then I start the search," she said with a grin.

He laughed. "Twenty? You're improving, Swan."

"And it's taking all of my will power."

As he walked to the door she added, "Take a jacket, it's getting chilly."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I am a grown man."

"Who never watches a weather report."

"I do not need to consult your modern day oracle, Love. I am of hearty sailing stock. 'Chilly' air does not bother me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, catch a cold."

He grabbed the doorknob.

"Take a flashlight too."

"Emma!" he cried. "You're doing it again, Love. I am fine, safe and alive."

She blushed and nodded. "Sorry."

"No harm done. I shall return in twenty minutes."

"OK," she said with an uncertain smile. "Twenty," she repeated, patting her watch.

He rolled his eyes and left the house.

He'd just rounded their driveway when he heard footsteps running behind him. "Hey, Killian, where are you going?"

He turned to see Henry. "Just out for a stretch of the legs, Lad."

"I'll come with."

So much for alone time, but he always welcomed Henry's company. He smiled and said, "As you wish."

A few days later, David phoned. "Emma's working late," he said.,

"Yes, she wrote me on the phoning device," Killian replied. "Looks like a quiet night for me, Mate. Henry is putting a long evening in at the library for school work."

David cleared his throat. "Yeah. Hey, how about we go bowling?"

"What in the bloody world is that?"

"It's this really fun game. You roll these large balls down long lanes at these bottle-like pins and see how many you can knock over."

There was a pause. "You jest."

Dave laughed. "Nah. You'll see. I'll pick you up in an hour. We'll stop for dinner at Granny's first."

"Will your wife approve of this plan?"

"Oh, sure. It's no problem."

"I would not wish to cause family strife. I can remain at home, Dave."

"No, Mary-Margaret is fine with it. See you soon."

Hook didn't quite understand the game of bowling, but he did enjoy a night out with his mate. Spending time with Emma and her family was one of his favorite things, but he missed the solitude of the water.

One afternoon he was getting the Jolly ready for a trip when he heard the unmistakeable sound of someone coming on board. He looked up to see a young man in jeans and a sweatshirt, with his usual backpack slung over his shoulder. He stood, quietly looking at Hook.

There was something in his eyes, though. It almost looked like fear.

"Henry?" Killian asked. "Are you alright?"

"You going somewhere?"

Killian good not miss the apprehension on the boy's face. He smiled reassuringly. "Just heading out for a short sail, Lad. The Jolly needs her exercise as well."

Henry smiled with relief. "Yeah, she does, but you can't go without your first mate."

Killian chuckled. "No, indeed not. Well, Lad, better get to work."

Henry nodded, shrugged off his backpack and the two of them set off.

That night, Killian and Emma were watching TV in their living room. She was curled up beside him.

Henry yawned. "I guess I'll go to bed."

"Goodnight, lad."

Emma stretched out her arms and Henry laughed, then gave her a goodnight hug. Killian watched as he walked to his room.

"It's curious."

"What is?" asked Emma, relaxing back into his side.

"This is the fourth night in a row that the lad has stayed with us, and we have heard no argument from the mayor."

Emma shrugged. "She has her hands full with Roland and Pistachio."

KIllian smirked. "You do love that nickname."

Emma smiled. "Yes, and I love how the vein on Regina's forehead sticks out whenever I use it."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "She has been quite agreeable since...our return."

"Has she?"

"She hasn't called me 'Guyliner' once."

"I guess she's giving you some slack, but don't worry,she'll be insulting you soon."

"Hmm, I hope so. It's a bit disturbing." He glanced up the stairs. "She is not the only one, behaving strangely."

"Really? Who else?"

"Henry, your father a little."

"Well, how are they acting?"

He sighed, stretching his legs. "Oh, just overly attentive, I suppose," he said.

Emma looked at him. "I thought you liked attention."

He laughed. "I do, but too much of anything can start to be unnerving."

She became quiet. "You aren't talking about me too, are you? I know I've been...overprotective."

He grinned. "Never," he said, kissing her gently, then adding heat and pressure. "You may be as attentive as you wish."

"Good," she said with a caress of his cheek. "Likewise."

In less than two weeks, Dave took Killian to a movie, a pool hall, and even to a basketball game at the school. Killian understood that game as well as he had understood bowling. Every night that Emma was delayed at the office, Dave would call.

Tonight they were at Granny's playing darts.

Killian watched Dave aim, then blurted out, "Is everything alright at home, Mate?"

The dart went off course and smacked the juke box. "What? Of course."

"I was just wondering," said Killian, scratching behind his ear. "It seems as if you are looking for excuses to be out of the house."

Dave scoffed loudly. "Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one everyone's worried about." As Killian smiled, Dave looked skyward and cursed.

Killian smirked. "Indeed? I am the object of concern, am I?" Dave rolled his eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment, Mate, but I assure you, I am fine. The worst is over."

"I know. It's just...well, being alone can be hard after a traumatic experience."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, David, I am not afraid to be alone."

David laughed. He walked over to their booth and took a long sip of beer. "Sorry. I guess I've overreacted." Killian nodded. "It's just...thinking of you, in that place, before we got there...it's hard to imagine."

"I am no longer there, thanks to you and your family." David nodded. "It has been hard," Killian said. "However, I am coping quite well, I dare say." He looked David in the eye. "You do not need to act as nursemaid."

"Nursemaid?" Dave asked, blushing.

Killian laughed at the prince's red face. "What say you, that we call it an early night, and you go home to your wife and infant son, eh? At least, as soon as I beat you."

Dave laughed and they moved back to the darts. "I wouldn't be so smug. I can very easily turn this game around, besides, there is no need to rush."

"Dave, I am three points away from victory." Killian smiled smugly, then briefly turned serious. "I assure you I will be alright. If I get lonely, I can always pay Emma a visit." He smirked. "She might like that."

"Yeah, she probably would." Dave sighed. "Just, well, I want you to know, um, I'm here, if you need me.."

Killian smiled and faced the dart board. "I do indeed. Thank you." He tossed his dart, hitting a bull's eye. "Oh, look at that."

"I hate you," mumbled his friend as Killian smirked.

If Killian thought that was the end of the overprotectiveness of the Charmings, he was wrong.

Two days later he got a call from Mary-Margaret, who insisted that Killian join them for dinner while Emma worked. She would not take no for an answer. Three days after that, she brought him lunch on the Jolly.

He smirked and chuckled.

"What?" she asked as she poured his coffee.

"Nothing, your majesty."

She frowned. "I told you, call me Mary-Margaret." She bit her lip and said, "Or you know, since your Emma's other half, you um, could, I guess, call me Mom?"

Killian almost choked on his coffee. "I beg your pardon?"

"Someday you'll probably be my son-in-law. I just want you to know that I don't mind."

He stared at her.

She looked away and busied herself with making lunch.

"I...I do not know how to reply, your m...Mary-Margaret. I am flattered."

She smiled. "Well, no hurry. Now, eat your lunch, like a good boy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ooh, you're almost there...ma'am...mom," she said with a teasing grin.

He looked away, feeling quite warm.

That evening as he lay beside Emma in bed, he told her about lunch.

Emma laughed hysterically.. "You are making that up! Mom did not say that!"

"I assure you she did, Swan! She suggested that I could refer to her in the maternal manner, if I so wished."

The bed shook as she giggled.

"I do not appreciate your disbelief, Love."

She laughed harder.

"It's not just your mother. Your father has been practically stalking me, as has your boy. What's gotten into everyone? I realize that I was greatly and terribly missed but this situation is getting beyond my control!"

She covered her mouth as she laughed, then she began to hiccup.

"You are increasing my stress, Love."

She took deep breaths. "I'm sorry. (Hiccup.) I just...think maybe you're imagining things. (Hiccup.) You do have a high opinion of yourself."

He glared at her. "You think this is all due to my slight ego?"

"Slight?"

"Emma, I do not manufacture these things!"

She laughed more.

"Fine. Tomorrow we shall spend the day with your family. Pay attention to them. You shall see."

The next day the Charmings as well as Henry were occupied. Killian suggested a walk, figuring one of them would waylay them. He looked around with disappointment. Emma gave him her best, "I told you so, PIrate" grin. "So where are all your fans?"

He rolled his eyes. "Perhaps they do not approach because you are with me."

"Right."

He sighed. "Bloody hell, where are they? You will never be convinced at this rate."

She just chuckled.

As luck would have it, Robin was walking down the street.

"Quick, Love! You must leave!" He shoved her into the drug store.

"Killian, what the hell?"

"Conceal yourself but observe," he whispered, trying not to look at her.

"I thought you said it was my parents and Henry who were smothering you."

"I have a hunch. Loxley is extended family, Love. Trust me."

Emma sighed, but moved deeper into the shop. Robin didn't see her. Killian stood, not paying the archer attention. For a moment it appeared Killian had been wrong. Robin nearly passed him, then he stopped.

Killian fought back a smile.

"Oh, hello, Mate," Robin said. "Didn't see you there." He looked around. "Are you alone?"

Killian shot a smirk Emma's direction. "Yes, I am, all alone, just me, by myself."

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Robin nodded. "Well, what say you and I go and get a drink, eh?"

Emma raised her eyebrow.

"It is a tad early is it not?" asked Killian.

Robin laughed. "For a pirate?"

Killian nodded and smiled. "True, but I am reformed." He then looked toward the drug store and said suddenly, "Oh, why, look! There stands Emma, my lady love! Hello, darling."

She chuckled at his lack of acting ability and moved out toward them. "Hi, Killian, Robin."

"So, you have charming company after all," Robin said with a smile and bow. "I shall not intrude. See you later, Mate. Emma." He walked off.

"Charming company?" asked Killian. "He is in collusion with your family."

Emma watched the archer walk off. He was talking on his phone. "I still think it's in your head or you're up to something. You could have planned this with Robin."

"Why would I do that, Love?"

"Who knows with you, Hook. Who knows."

He huffed and walked away. She glanced back at Robin and wondered. He was speaking to someone on his cell, maybe he was in cahoots. Or, she had a drama queen for a boyfriend. Either one was a distinct possibility.

The next night they had dinner with her folks. That's when Emma went from a skeptic to a believer. She watched her mom fuss over Killian. She brought him a refill of his beer, a pillow for his back, and even draped a throw over him. When she went to prop his feet onto another pillow, Emma lost it.

"Stop babying him!"

Mary-Margaret stared at her, then blushed.

"I...I mean, um," Emma stammered. She sighed. "Sorry."

"I didn't realize that I was babying him," mumbled her mother.

KIllian smiled. "Your daughter is only distressed because that is her job."

Emma shot him a glare but chuckled. "Yeah. It is. I guess that is why I snapped. I didn't mean to, Mom. I'm really sorry."

Mary-Margaret smiled. "It's OK, honey."

KIllian smirked. "I appreciate your attentiveness and kindness," he said to her, "Mom."

Mary-Margaret turned redder, but chuckled.

Emma visibly shuddered. "That is way too weird," she said. She glared at Killian. "Don't call her that, please." Killian smirked back.

Henry was laughing.

"Don't even consider calling me the D word," added David.

"Very well, Pop, I shall not," Killian said with a grin toward Henry, then threw one at David.

'Pop' groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," said Emma.

"I think it's funny," Henry said.

Killian laughed. He looked at each one of them. He sighed and stood, as if giving a speech.

He cleared his throat and said, "I appreciate that we have all been through much. The notion that good people such as you could have...mourned my loss, it truly humbles me."

They were all quiet.

"I am here now," he said, "and I have no intention of leaving you again, not for many years."

"Good," Henry said softly. Killian smiled.

Mary-Margaret nodded. "We care about you, Killian," she said.

He nodded, took her hand and kissed it. "I am honored. Truly."

David smiled his way. "Don't call me Pop, or Daddy, or Father, or Papa," he said, as the others grinned. "Sir' is good, I like 'Sir."

Killian shook his head. "I believe 'Mate' will suffice."

Emma smiled and hugged him.

"I believe you owe me an apology, Love."

She simply kissed him.

They decided to walk home in the warm evening air. Henry was staying with her folks for the night. As they walked Killian kept smirking at Emma.

Finally she said, "Ok, maybe you had a point about my parents and I know Henry was heartbroken when you...left. I think you're wrong about Robin, though."

"I tell you, Love it is a far-reaching conspiracy to care for my well being."

She scoffed. "You're crazy."

Killian laughed. He sighed with contentment, happily gazing at his lovely Swan. He was so mesmerized, that he walked smack into an outside display of fruits and vegetables.

"Smooth, Captain. Are you ok?"

"Indeed, it is just my pride," he said, still attached to the stacks of produce. "I have a tiny cut on my hand as well, but I shall live."

"Good grief!" snapped a voice. "You're a walking liability Pirate, you know that?"

The mayor of Storybrooke herself walked up and pulled him from the crates and barrels. "Oh, look what you did," she said with concern as she saw the tiny drop of blood on his hand. Emma watched with amazement as Regina removed the designer scarf from her neck and dabbled at his hand. She then wrapped the wound up carefully, like it could bleed out.

Regina then straightened his coat, brushed the pieces of crate and produce off him, and even adjusted his hair.

Emma's mouth dropped open.

"Be more careful," the mayor commanded. "I for one will not be descending back to hell to get your sorry butt." She then trotted off.

Killian turned to Emma with a wide smirk. "Well?"

Emma shook her head. "I...I don't believe it."

Killian took her hand and chuckled. "At least now, I have a witness."

"I'm not sure about that. I think I was hallucinating," she said, with a shake of her head. She looked back at the retreating mayor. "I thought I was overprotective."

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do not stop, Love, not entirely."

She chuckled. "I won't," she said softly. "The others though, that's just weird."

"I suppose it is not that surprising," he told her with a smug grin. "I have known this one true fact for centuries: everyone loves Captain Hook."

She laughed. "There's that 'slight' ego."

"When you are the recipient of this much love, Swan, it is not ego."

She looked at him and grinned. "I suppose not."

The End


End file.
